New Wuthering Heights
'"New Wuthering Heights" '(新・嵐が丘 Shin Arashigaoka) is the opening theme of The Woman Called Fujiko Mine. It is composed by Naruyoshi Kikuchi. The spoken monologue is performed by Ichiko Hashimoto. Lyrics Kanji さあ　すべてのことをやめ 胸だけをときめかせながら アタシのことを見つめて 盗むこと　それは壊すことでも　奪うことでもない 特別に甘い悪徳 秘密と重罪と　悪戯と恐怖のアマルガム 嵐が丘のヒースクリフのように 盗み続けることは人生を賭けた最高の官能 永遠に出られないセクシーな牢獄 心理的根拠は　不明 誰が奴隷なのか　誰が主人なのか 神が見ているのか　神に見捨てられているのか 盗むことだけが全てを忘れさせ かすかに思いださせる しゃべらないで逃げて　逃げないで隠して 見つけたら罰して　罰したら殺して アタシを救って でも　やわな坊や アナタからもう盗むものはないの アナタはとっくに　もぬけの殻 このアタシと同じように だからアタシの事を見つめたいならば すべてのことをやめ 心臓だけを動かしながらにしなさい Romaji Sā subete no koto o yame Mune dake o tokimeka senagara Atashi no koto o mitsumete Nusumu koto sore wa kowasu koto demo ubau kotode mo nai Tokubetsu ni amai akutoku Himitsu to jūzai to itazura to kyōfu no amarugamu Arashigaoka no hīsukurifu no yō ni Nusumi tsudzukeru koto wa jinsei o kaketa saikō no kan'nō Eien ni de rarenai sekushīna rōgoku Shinri-teki konkyo wa fumei Dare ga doreina no ka? Dare ga shujin'na no ka? Kami ga mite iru no ka Kami ni misute rarete iru no ka Nusumu koto dake ga subete o wasure sase Kasuka ni omoidasa seru Shaberanaide nigete Nigenaide kakushite Mitsuketara batsu shite Basshitara koroshite Atashi o sukutte Demo yawana bōya Anata kara mō nusumu mono wa nai no Anata wa tokkuni monukenokara Kono atashi to onajiyōni Dakara atashi no koto o mitsumetainaraba Subete no koto o yame Shinzō dake o ugokashinagara ni shi nasai English translation Now, stop everything you're doing, Allow your heart to race, and look at me. To steal, is not to take something away or to break something. It is a special case. An elegant vice. It's an amalgam of secrets, felonies, mischief, and terror. Just like with Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights, A life dedicated to stealing brings about the ultimate sensuality. It's a prison of sexiness from which she cannot escape. Its psychological foundation is: Unknown. Who is the slave? Who is the master? Is God watching her? Has God abandoned her? Te act of stealing lets her forget everything And evokes faint memories. Don't speak, run. Don't run, hide. If you find me, punish me. If you punish me, kill me. Save me. But you have nothing left for me to steal, silly boy. You are completely empty, just like me. So if you want to look at me, then stop everything you're doing, Stop everything but your beating heart and look at me. English dub Cease what you are doing and gaze at me Stop everything save for the thrumming of your heart Theft, it is an especially sweet vice More elegant than vandalism and more complex than simple robbery A beautiful blend of secrets and crime and mischief and fear Like dear Heathcliff, I am defined by my all-consuming passion Stealing is my greatest carnal pleasure A pleasure for which I will risk my life A sexy prison from which there is no escape Why am I this way? Who can know? Who is the slave and who is the master? Do divine eyes fall upon me any longer, or have they given up? The rush of the theft allows me to forget all And yet to distantly remember all as well Run and speak not Hide and run not When you've found me, punish me When you've punished me, kill me Save me Little boy, there's nothing left to steal from you You have long been an empty shell, just as I have And so if you would gaze at me Cease what you are doing Stop everything save for the thrumming of your heart Category:Songs